Believe and Remember
by TheAnti-SocialCupcakeBunny
Summary: Catherine Anne Chance was a normal girl with a normal everything...that was until a certain Easter Bunny and a certain car crash turned her into a spirit. Forgetting who she was and what relationships she held with Bunnymund and all she knows is that she's the spirit of victory, will Bunnymund be able to restore her memories? Or will she forget altogether? Bunnymund/OC. R&R Please!
1. Prologue

**Believe and Remember**

**A.N. Another Bunnymund/OC fanfic, I just felt like doing two for each. Seriously, I have too much time in my hands…**

Prologue

_**Cathy's P.O.V.**_

_It was a beautiful day, birds are singing, the sun is shining, kids are playing…It was the ideal day for Easter. Many children were running around carrying so many baskets squealing and punching the air in triumph every time they find an egg with decorations on them…too bad I can't join in. I just sat there on a picnic table, watching the children run past me; I wasn't allowed to tire myself because mama was afraid I'd get asthma. I always did want to play with other kids but all I know is board games while other kids know tag and hide-and-seek and other __**fun**__ games._

"_Catherine Anne Chance, don't go too near the other children they might have colds you know!" my mama told me that millions of times already that I don't mind. She's a worrywart; I just went to her side again and smiled._

_I tugged at my braids while thinking (It was a habit I got into…), how do I convince mama that I won't end up like Joyce? (She was my big sister, she was born with a heart disease and died before I was born…) I want to prove to mama that I'm a big girl now, I mean, it __**is**__ my birthday today. I tapped my mama's arm, she looked down and smiled at me, she has the same smile like Joyce, sweet, caring and gentle._

"_What is it Cathy?" she asked._

"_May I join the kids just this once for the Easter Egg Hunt?" I asked._

"_You know why I don't allow you right?" Mama asked me for the bajillionth time._

"_Mama, it's my birthday please let me join once, I promise I won't tire or hurt or get myself lost." I pleaded with her._

"_Well…first you need to ask your papa for permission." Mama told me, but I can tell, she wants Papa to say no._

_I approached Papa; he was busy wrapping something in a box to see me so I just tugged at his pants. When he looked at me, he scooped me up and kissed me on the nose._

"_Now what does my little Cathy want?" he asked, before setting me down._

"_Papa, may I join the Egg Hunt?" I asked._

_Papa's blue eyes twinkled when he heard that, he went back to the box he was wrapping and handed it to me._

"_I was waiting to give it to you later but maybe, you might get lucky today." He said untying the pink ribbon he used to keep the paper together. "Go ahead, open it." He coaxed me._

_When I did, I clapped my hands in delight. In the box was a basket with my name on it, in the basket was a silver necklace with an Easter egg charm with my name etched on it._

"_It's __**your**__ lucky charm sweetie." Papa explained._

"_I thought lucky charms are four-leaf clovers." I said, I was confused._

"_A lucky charm is something you hold dear and to you it will bring you luck." Papa told me with a nod._

"_But…why an Easter egg?" I asked finally._

"_Because, you always wanted to join the egg hunt." Papa finally said. "Now go, the Easter bunny might go here so collect as many eggs as you can." He said tying the necklace around my neck._

_I ran to where the egg hunt's being held but my heart sank, it was already over and the Easter bunny was already there, crowded by the other kids. I was about to trudge to the picnic table until I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around and I saw the Easter bunny, he put an Easter egg in my basket and grinned at me._

"_I always hoped ya would join in mate." He said before hopping off._

_I ran off to where mama and papa is and proudly showed them my one Easter egg. They smiled and said that I was good at finding things; I just beamed at them before putting my basket down. Mama took out my birthday cake and it looked like a medal and a trophy. And instead of Happy Birthday Cathy! It said: __Congratulations Cathy! You're one year older now! Love: Mama and Papa. __Mama, cut the cake and gave me a big slice like hers and papa's. I ate mine quickly (even though mama told me not to because it might lead to indigestion.) and went off to where my classmates are, I wanted to show them my Easter egg but I wanted to say hi first._

"_How many did you find?" one of my girl classmates asked a boy._

"_Around six, you?" the boy replied, proudly._

_I don't know how to approach them so I just tapped the girl on the shoulder, but when she turned she smirked._

"_Well, if it isn't Fatty Cathy." She said, gesturing to my body. _

"_What do you want?" The boy asked_

"_I-I just w-want to ask if y-you saw th-the Easter bunny…" I stammered._

"_Of course we saw him! I mean, how would you know? All you ever do is sit around." She said turning her back on me._

"_I-I got an egg from him…" I said, trying to stay strong._

"_You're lying; you probably stole it from me." She said angrily._

_Snatching the egg out of my basket, she threw it to the ground and stomped on it. She turned to me and gave me a sickly sweet smile._

"_Oops." Was all she said. _

_Tears were streaming down my face when I got back, I was also getting hiccups. Mama wasn't angry at me, she was furious that my first Egg hunt was bad; papa was quiet on the way home. When we got home, I already fell asleep, so mama just carried me. When I woke up, I was in my room, I turned over and sighed. *All I ever wanted was a good Easter…* I thought with a sigh. Getting up from my bed, I walked to the window and looked outside. I shut the window tight and walked to the mirror, I looked at my frame._

_*Am I fat?* I asked myself, I have a thousand questions to ask but I guess I'll never know…_

_**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**_

_I was happy that the li'l Sheila got the chance to join in. For who knows how long she never seemed to have a cobber with her. I thought it was fair to give her an egg; the way she smiled made me feel something. I was about to disappear when I saw a Sheila an' a bloke stompin' on the egg I gave her. I have no other choice but to just let it be, I'll make up for it next time…_


	2. Snippets

**Believe and Remember**

**A.N. So now this is chapter one which is…Snippets of Cathy's life! Here, it will still be viewed through Bunnymund's and Cathy's P.O.V., so hope ya like it! Enjoy! Critics and other reviews welcome as always!**

Chapter One: Snippets

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 8, 9:15 a.m. Sign-ups_

_It was a normal fist day of school, club try-outs were happening but my decision is firm. I'm signing up for track and field. Mama may be against it but Papa told me that as long as I won't get hurt._

_15 minutes later…I got in…I never expected I'd get in…I felt so nervous but all I needed to do was run six laps and I made it! I'm gonna tell Mama and Papa about it!_

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I saw her, she was doin' great but she seems very worn out when her lap came to a stop. I've been keepin' an eye on the ankle-biter since her first Easter egg hunt. Her old man saw me too, I was surprised to see an adult see me. _

"_Keep an eye on my Cathy please." He told me with a quick smile, her old man didn't look so good that day._

"_Alright, I'll keep an eye on your ankle-biter." I said, I don't know why but that li'l Sheila makes me heart soar whenever she smiles._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 9, 8:08 a.m. Track and Field exercise (Done)_

_I never really forgot what that girl called me; it affected me so much that I ended up joining a track and field team when I was eight. _

_Training and jogging was hard but I need to prove to mama that I can make it. I always did say I needed to get fit._

_Easter morning:_

_I rushed out and took my basket with me; my lucky charm was still tied around my neck ever since I turned seven. _

_30 minutes later…I can't believe it, I got ten eggs! I rushed to where the other kids are gathering and waited for the Easter bunny. Lots of the kids made fun of me, I'm still a bit chubby but, I don't really listen to what others say. _

_When he arrived, all the kids gathered round him while I stayed away from him. He looked at me and smiled, I beamed back. When the kids went back to their parents, he approached me and sat down to where I am._

"_So mate, why didn't ya join the other ankle-biters a while ago?" he asked._

_I just shrugged before looking away. I looked at him and sighed._

"_Just a question but…how'd you know it was me?" I asked, I was scared that he'd say because I'm fat._

"_Well mate, I always see ya with a charm 'round your neck." He said pointing to my lucky charm. _

"_Oh…glad to know…I guess…" I said, hugging my knees._

_He looked at me with a confused look before leaving._

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I left, confused at why she asked a question like that. I was hopin' she'd still be the same innocent girl I met once. Somethin' made that Sheila change, and I have to know what, and maybe she'll just be herself again, I don't want her puttin' on airs like the others._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 11, 10:21 a.m. Track Meet_

_I feel so scared…today's the track meet and I want to prove to everyone that I'm not the girl I was before…but if I fail…they might keep on taunting me again. I was just changing in my shoes when I saw two rabbit feet, looking up, I saw the Easter bunny staring at me…_

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_Her old man was at work that day an' he told me to watch out for her, that's what I intended on doing. When I entered her room, I was shocked, she wasn't the short ankle-biter I saw cryin' her eyes out, now she looks so tall, she grew up too, but what caught me the most was how she changed. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, her legs were long, fit for runnin' I wanted to tell her good luck an' that I'll be right behind her every step of the way, but when I took a step toward her, she looked up, her light blue eyes widened with surprise when she saw me._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked me, she looked around and pulled me away from the window._

"_I'm here to watch ya in place of your old man." I explained, her face fell when she heard that, she looked away and I saw her shoulders slump._

"_I knew he can't come…but all I wanted was for him to at least watch me…just once." She said her voice cracking. I touched her shoulder before givin' her a tight embrace._

_She was too shocked to react but somehow, she managed to give me a hug back._

"_Promise you won't leave?" she asked me, her face full of hope._

"_I promise ya, I won't leave." I assured her._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Later that day… the race was about to start, there were five contestants all-in-all. (Me, Marina (the girl that crushed my egg on my first Easter egg hunt), David (the boy with her), Samantha and Joseph) We were already stretching and preparing for the race when our gym teacher told us to get ready, we all ran to the starting line when Marina told our teacher that she had to use the bathroom, when she left though, she walked off to a different route, I just shrugged it off and prepared. And there in the corner of my eye, is Bunny (he told me to call him that.) When Marina got back, we were told to get in our places._

"_Ready!" We all went down on one knee._

"_Set!" We all got up._

"_Go!" I was the first to run at the sound of the gunshot. _

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I watched her run faster than the others, she was takin' the lead an' I was there seein' her win, now the Sheila that went to the bathroom's on her heels, the third Sheila was pretty fast but she sprained her ankle halfway through, one o' the blokes fell behind since the gun went off. Just as she was about to finish though, somethin' happened that I can never live down. One o' the bleachers was fallin' it was gonna hit her an' I have nothin' I can do to save her._

"_Cathy, look out!" her ma, yelled out from the opposite side._

_She looked up, but by then it was too late. The bleacher fell on her leag an' the race ended with the other Sheila winning, I looked I went to her and heard her breathing, many people were gatherin' around her to see if she's alright, her leg was twisted and bleedin'. I walked 'round her and saw somethin' that made my blood turn cold, I saw a loose screw lyin' nearby was a screwdriver._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_I didn't know what happened, one minute I was winning, the next something crushed my leg. I looked up to see who was there, and all I ever saw was Bunny, he was looking at me with a worried expression._

"_You never left did you?" I mumbled._

"_Sweetie, we never left." My mom answered, I waited for Bunny's reply._

"_No mate, I never left ya." He said, kneeling down to look at me properly._

_I fainted and woke up in the hospital, there I spent recovering, mama wanted me to stop but papa told me that as long as I have the determination then I could do anything._

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I walked about in me Warren when Frostbite entered, he was sayin' somethin' about a Snow Day in England, I didn't listen, I was busy thinkin' 'bout what happened. There must have been foul play._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 12, 12:58 n.n. mourning Period_

_Why did dad keep it a secret from us? We could have saved him by then…he wouldn't have died…I would still have my daddy with me…_

_He told me he was fine, that nothing was wrong but he hid the lung cancer…why? Why did he do this? Why did he not tell us?_

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I saw the Sheila, she wasn't li'l anymore, she was almost a woman, she was cryin' and poundin' her pillow. Word was that her old man passed, he was sick since she was eight, it was a wonder how he stayed alive. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew she's supposed to be left alone. I went off into me Warren to prepare for Easter again._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 15, 6:50 p.m. Prom ditched_

_Well, my prom ditched me, but Bunny did tell me to keep my head high and not be affected. I still believe in him, he was there for me all those years…_

_Marina and David became prom king and queen, everyone just pretended to be sorry with my loss, I ignored them. I went out of the hall and went to the school garden and who else should I see but Bunny waiting there, painting an egg. When he saw me, he hid the egg in his satchel immediately._

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I hid the egg I was makin' for her, to replace for the broken one. I looked at her and smiled._

"_Well now…look at you. You look like a bloody beauty in that dress o' yours!" I said, beamin' at her. She blushed, now that you mentioned it, her black hair was tied up in a braid, her tall stature was perfect for the dress an' her eyes twinkled like her old man's._

"_Thanks…" she said, sitting next to me, I looked up at the sky before clearin' my throat._

"_Ya know…I still remembered the first time we met…" I started._

"_Yeah…I was four and we went camping…I got lost in the woods, you found me and gave me a tulip." She said, leanin' her head against me shoulders._

_We spent most of the night talkin', I forgot about everything until Frostbite appeared when she was out cold. I brought her home and went off._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 19, 10:15 p.m. college-bound_

_I got into a fine arts college, I may want to be an athlete but I still needed to know some things aside from running and jumping. So I packed my things up and entered college. I brought with me a frame and a piece of canvas with me. I'm planning to surprise Bunny with a sketch of me and him throughout the years._

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I saw her drive off, I was a bit sad when she left but she told me to believe in her._

"_Believe in me, just like I did in you." She said, hugging me._

"_I'll try." I mumbled._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 24, 9:20 p.m. I won!_

_I can't believe it…I won…I won the discus throw! It's been a long time since I saw Bunny, but I bet he's fine. Mom wrote me letters daily, saying she was going crazy because she invites a giant rabbit to tea every time and they talk about how they know me._

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

_I haven't seen the Sheila for a long time, I talked to her mother, and she sees me because her husband told her to never stop believing. Now, I'm tryin' to focus and get ahead of me work._

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

_Age: 26, 10:37 Homebound_

_I won my tenth medal today, I think I'll visit mom tomorrow…and maybe stay for Easter. I mean it __**is**__ tomorrow and maybe show someone my finished framework…I'm going to show an old friend too. _

_The next day, I checked out of my hotel, packed everything up and drove off. I'm excited to get home. I'm coming home, after all this years I'm finally coming home!_


	3. What is this Feeling?

**Believe and Remember**

**A.N. Chapter Two! Which is….read it. No spoilers for youuu!~**

**RotG does not belong to me but Catherine, her mom, dad and other chars. Does.**

* * *

Chapter Two: What is this Feeling?

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

I got to my hometown in twelve hours flat, considering that my hometown is a whole lot of miles from where the contest was held. I didn't really bother changing into something new (I'm in for a world of hurt from mom.), and I'm still in my sweaty sweatpants, shirt and smelly shoes…I opened the trunk of my car and took out my luggages (one with my sports clothes and stuff, one with normal clothes like dresses and normal pants with underwear.)And the collage of my drawings for Bunny, I climbed the steps to the front door of the house and knocked on the door, mom opened it and smiled.

"Cathy, we were waiting for you, you know." She said, her aging face shone, what caught me off guard was when she said 'we'. Who was 'we'?

She opened the door wider, for me to get through and who else should be there sitting on the sofa but Bunny painting Easter eggs. My eyes narrowed when I saw him, I hid the framed work behind my back before kissing mom on the cheek…of course that was until she smelled me.

"Catherine Anne Chance, did you or did you not shower and change into fresh clothes?!" she shrieked, I winced and in an instant, Bunny's head shot up from the egg he was painting.

"Sorry mom, but you-you know I was s-so excited to see you again that I…kinda forgot." I stammered, trying to reason with mom was not a great way to start this reunion.

"Go up to your room and go and take a shower!" mom ordered me, and when mom orders me, I have to do it ASAP. I ran up the stairs with my luggage when mom told me something else.

"And change into some clean underwear and clothes!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bunny trying to muffle his laughter by covering his mouth with one paw while pounding the arm of the sofa with the other. I can't help but blush at the embarrassment of being ordered by my mom. I ran a cold bath and changed into a crisp white blouse, white pants and green flats. I sat in my old bedroom and began wrapping my gift to Bunny when I heard a knock on the door, when I looked up I saw mom, her arms folded. I gave her a confused look and she just closed the door gently.

"Well now, I think I should tell you. You don't do well with hiding your crush." She remarked.

I shrugged and went back to wrapping it.

"What with your entire room covered from floor to ceiling with sketches of him." She added.

I froze, mom saw? Good god, mom saw my sketches?!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said, finishing with wrapping.

"Oh really?" mom said, I saw a twinkle in her eye that I never noticed before. "Then, what's this?" she asked, taking out the letter I made for Bunny while I was in college.

"Mom!" I tried to get it out of her grasp, but no matter how tall I get, it's like she has power over me.

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

"Catherine Anne Chance, did you or did you not shower and change into fresh clothes?!"

When I heard that, my head shot up, I saw Cathy, the Sheila was taller, up to me chest if I'm right. Her hair was short, her blue eyes sparkled, but what caught me off-guard was how shocked she looked when she looked at me. She was hidin' somethin' behind her, I wanted to know, I wanted to know the reason why she acts as if she can't see me.

"Go up to your room and go and take a shower!" her mom yells so loud, my ears are bleedin'. I saw her bound up the stairs; I caught a glimpse of a frame. I saw me name there too.

"And change into some clean underwear and clothes!"

That was the last straw, I felt laughter tryin' to make its way out of me mouth, I covered me mouth with the hand without the paintbrush and began poundin' the arm of the sofa with the other, I can't help it mate, she looked so caught that I can't help but glance at her direction. I saw her blush.

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

"Go on, tell him how you feel. Maybe you'll get lucky." Mom said, coaxing me, supporting me.

"Y-you don't think I'm crazy, that I-I like…a rabbit?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Sweetie, you believed, you believed no matter what happened. I only believed when your father told me to, I don't want the person you love to disappear just like that." She said, snapping her fingers at the last part.

I looked down at the wrapped gift, the pattern was just diamonds, I sighed and shook my head.

"What if…what if he ditches me like Ray?" I asked, Ray's splitting up with me caused me to doubt how I feel.

"Then, he must be blind." Mom said, taping the letter to the gift I made. "Now go, keep your head held high, a smile on your face and don't stammer." Mom told me, braiding my hair. "Show him, tell him, who he is in your life." Mom said.

I dashed out immediately; I only heard a soft sigh from mom and a mutter. "Don't let him go, like how I did a long time ago."

**Christina's P.O.V. (Cathy's Mom)**

"Don't let him go, like how I did a long time ago." I said, my eyes welled up, remembering that painful memory. That memory when I stopped believing.

"_Chrissie, don't forget…I love you." A British accent said that, my head resting against his chest. He finished explaining to me, an autumn spirit's job wasn't easy…but I wanted him to stay._

"_I'll never forget to remember you." I promised, he smiled and planted a kiss on my nose._

_5 years later…"Chrissie is delusional!" _

"_Chrissie believes in an imaginary friend!"_

"_Chrissie, you're crazy!"_

_Those taunting and insults…they caused me my misery, they caused me to believe that he wasn't real…that he was just my imagination…that I am crazy. I stopped believing, I knew it would be easier if I did, so when I saw him waiting, holding my favorite flowers, I turned my back on him, from the corner of my eye, I saw the pain in his eyes, the heartbreak. It tore my heart when I saw it, but the longer I ignored him, it began getting easy and not so hard, until I never saw him again._

That was my biggest mistake, if I stayed with him, if I'd kept on believing like how my daughter did, then maybe he'd still be here by my side…I don't want Cathy to suffer like that, I want her to be happy.

**Cathy's P.O.V.**

I walked down the stairs, holding onto the gift I had for him. When I reached the bottom step, he looked at me, smiling. He held his hand out to me, I took it. _*So far so good…*_I thought.

"I want to…"

"I've got to…"

The two of us blinked, we talked at the same time.

"You go first…"

"How 'bout you go first…"

Bunnymund looked at me before gesturing for me to talk first. My mind was getting messed up, I don't know what to say.

"How about we go for a walk?" I asked, he grinned.

"Sounds great."

* * *

**A.N. Phew! Writing this chapter took long, but hey! It was worth it, took long but hey hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ray Land- Cathy's first husband, he split up with her after he met Marina (thank youuu home wrecker!) because…well he married Cathy for the fame and fortune, since Marina was more wealthy and more famous than Cathy, well you know…he likes trophy wives. Plus, Marina's smexy so, Bonus!**

**Jonathan Autumn- Cathy's mom's lover. They too met when Cathy's mom was just a kid, he helped her in every way possible, he loved her, she loved him. But due to people calling her crazy, she stopped believing. (Snap! Just as he was about to introduce her to the other spirits! Yeouwch!) **


End file.
